Sólo por hoy
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Renly/Loras. Spoilers hasta Danza con Dragones y pre-series. Empezaron jugando al "sólo por hoy" sin saber que ese lema se convertiría en su pan de cada día, incluso después de la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Claim: **Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family  
**Tabla de retos: **Drabblethon.  
**Tema: **Sólo por hoy.

* * *

El ritual comienza desde temprano, cuando junto con el primer rayo de sol, el patio de Bastión de Tormentas se llena del sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí, los gritos furiosos de los perdedores y las instrucciones del maestro de armas. Renly se despierta temprano todas las mañanas, medio pegado a las sábanas de su dormitorio y con ojeras enormes adornando sus ojos, su camino es el mismo todos los días tras darse un baño y desayunar en el silencio hosco de su hermano Stannis.

Se encuentra con Loras en los vestidores de la armería, pero no están solos y sus palabras son frías, impregnadas con la flojera matutina, llenas de órdenes secas que hacen que el muchacho Tyrell se ría entre dientes, aunque a veces también tiene el ceño fruncido, enojado sin duda alguna por el rechazo de Renly a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, las experiencias nuevas encontradas bajo las sábanas, escondidas tras una palabra o una nueva posición. Aún así, Loras lo entiende. Aunque eso no evita su venganza matinal mientras viste a su señor y caballero, al cual está ligado más allá del juramento que hizo su padre de dejarlo como escudero de la casa Baratheon.

El peto es lo primero que Loras coloca y mientras ajusta aquí y allá las hombreras y los ristres, sus dedos dejan marcas invisibles y aparentemente inocentes en la piel del joven Renly, que parece perder toda su autoridad como miembro de la familia nada más esos dedos lo tocan. Sin embargo, siempre logra reconciliarse con Loras cuando éste le coloca las rodilleras y las grebas arrodillado ante él, mirándolo de cuando en cuando con sus ojos azules llenos de diversión. Lo hace sentirse poderoso y sabe que a Loras le gusta hacerlo sentirse así, impotente, deseoso, desesperado. Por suerte, esa energía se convierte en fuerza bruta en el patio de batallas y sus deseos desaparecen durante el tiempo que tarda el sol en regresar al horizonte, muriendo en un crepúsculo rojo sangre.

A la hora de la cena, Loras acompaña a Renly hasta la presencia de su hermano y cenan todos juntos, siempre en ese silencio sepulcral que caracteriza a Stannis, siempre entre miradas fugaces de lado a lado de la mesa, siempre con algún roce accidental al pasarse los platos el uno al otro. Son los últimos en marcharse del lugar y aunque caminan con dignidad y aparente despreocupación, sus pasos esconden cierto ritmo desesperado, mismo que los lleva a los jardínes cuando el cielo está oscuro y las estrellas ciegas los observan desde el firmamento.

Hay un árbol de melocotones escondido en el bosque y mientras se dirigen hacia él, mirándose de reojo en la oscuridad, se mienten a sí mismos formulando la misma promesa de todos los días. Sólo por hoy. Luego sellan el pacto con beso y caricias furtivas en la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claim: **Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family  
**Tabla de retos: **Drabblethon.  
**Tema: **Sólo por hoy.

* * *

Todas las noches Loras se presenta a él con la misma súplica en los labios. Sólo por hoy, le pide, antes de que Renly acalle sus palabras fundiéndose con él en un beso y la habitación comience a dar vueltas, la ropa a salir disparada en todas direcciones y los suspiros sustituyan la música de los grillos en las afueras. Pero Loras insiste una vez se encuentra en su lado, tras una noche de amor, promesas murmuradas entre las sábanas y unas cuantas maldiciones. Sólo por hoy.

Sus súplicas se vuelven más insistentes el día de su boda, cuando Margaery desfila por el campamento vestida de seda, oro y joyas, preciosa como sólo puede ser una mujer de alta cuna, llena de ostentaciones. Preciosa sí, le reitera Renly esa noche, mientras yace al lado del Caballero de las Flores, preciosa como una rosa de Altojardín a la cual sólo tiene ganas de admirar.

—¡Ya sospechan! —le dice el rubio la décima noche, mientras enzarzados entre las sábanas, se prodigan caricias furtivas—. Lo saben.

—Que lo sepan —responde Renly, dejando detrás suyo la fachada de Rey que se pone nada más salir de su tienda en las mañanas—. No me importa.

—Sólo por hoy, sólo por esta noche —de nuevo la súplica, de nuevo proviniente de esos labios que devora todas las noches, que le regalan palabras mordaces y agradables en la misma cantidad.

—Es grotesco que me lo digas —se queja Renly, sintiendo cómo la furia aflora en su interior, sin importarle que pueda echar a perder esa noche—. ¡Es tu hermana!

—¡Y es tu reina!

—¿Y se supone que primero me debo de acostar con ella y luego contigo o qué? —Renly se despega de Loras, el sudor en su cuerpo brillando a la leve luz de las lámparas. Todo deseo parece haber muerto en su interior, para ser sustituido por rabia, asco, pero sólo contra las estúpidas leyes de Westeros, sólo contra el estúpido secretismo que antaño le había parecido divertido, una relación prohibida que ahora se había convertido en un trío sin que él lo supiera—. Sólo por hoy —le promete, cuando llega la hora del lobo y regresa a sus asuntos con él, hasta que despunta el alba.

Sin embargo, esa noche mientras Loras espera en su propia tienda, tragándose sus propios prejuicios y celos, Renly aparece sin consumar su promesa, medio ebrio y cabizbajo para asaltarlo en su cama. No puedo, susurra. Ni siquiera sólo por hoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Claim: **Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family  
**Tabla de retos: **Drabblethon.  
**Tema: **Sólo por hoy.

* * *

Le hace falta algo, Loras lo sabe cuando abre los ojos y un dolor lacerante recorre su cuerpo, como un relámpago. La noche es oscura y cerrada a su alrededor, parece oprimirlo contra la cama suave pero desconocida en la que se encuentra, extendiendo la mano hacia el infinito sin saber muy bién qué busca.

Las paredes son de piedra oscura, iluminadas mezquinamente con lámparas que guardan toda su luz para sí mismas y todo el calor del fuego brillando en la oscuridad le parece un sueño lejano, quimérico. ¿Dónde estoy? Trata de decir, de hacerse oír por sobre el horriblemente monótono sonido del mar, tan diferente de la algarabía de los torneos llenos de vitores o el arrullo del viento al mover las copas de los árboles. Sin embargo, su voz parece atascada en su garganta y sólo emite un débil gruñido que envía otro relámpago de dolor por sus extremidades, pero que bien vale la pena, pues ante su muda súplica y su patético intento pasos veloces parecen acercarse en esa opresiva oscuridad.

—M-mi señor —la voz proviene de algún lugar enfrente de él, aunque se siente demasiado débil para tratar de discernir entre las sombras la figura del hombre que le habla, de nuevo un desconocido para él como todo en ese lugar, al cual no recuerda haber llegado—. ¿Necesita más poción del sueño?

Hay cierta reticencia en la voz del recién llegado, cuya identidad sólo descubre cuando la luz de las antorchas se refleja en su cadena de maestre. Loras Tyrell no se siente con fuerzas para hablar, duda que pueda hacerlo aunque no tiene idea de porqué. Quiere respuestas, pero sus ojos implorantes no saben cómo formular las preguntas adecuadas.

Gruñe de nuevo cuando trata de formular una pregunta y luego un siseo de rabia abandona sus labios al ver lo impotente que está. ¿Acaso ha caído en manos enemigas? ¿Acaso le han lanzado algún hechizo extraño para inmovilizarlo? Loras no se da cuenta de la sorpresa del maestre, que lo ha visto repetir el mismo ritual todos los días antes de caer inconsciente, es la primera vez que se mantiene despierto por más de un minuto y es la curiosidad de saber el porqué la que lo mueve a acercarse.

—No se preocupe, mi señor, sé que duele pero con un poco de vino del sueño se le pasará —hay terror y asco en los ojos del hombre, extrañamente apagados como si la luz en sus ojos hubiese sido robada por las antorchas en las paredes. Su mirada, más que enfurecerlo por su impertinencia lo asusta, pues no entiende qué está viendo en él que le causa tanto repudio. Él, Caballero de las Flores, codiciado por tantas y tantas niñas tontas, rendidas ante encantos banales como el perfume de una rosa y una sonrisa casual al pasar. Él, que tantas noches compartió con Renly Baratheon y dejó que el hombre enroscara sus cabellos con los dedos, mientras buscaba su cuello en la complicidad de la noche.

—...nl —trata de articular una palabra, encontrándose de nuevo con la misma salida. Una gran nada, un vacío opresor, la sensación de estar preso en su cuerpo. Y duele, cómo duele. ¿De dónde viene ese dolor sordo que pulsa con cada latido de su corazón?

El maestre le da la respuesta cuando se acerca aún más, ignorando sus futiles intentos por comunicarse, para revisar el pulso y otros signos vitales. El hombre alza su mano en la oscuridad y ésta reluce de color tierra y sangre ante la escasa luz. No hay piel, no hay cicatrices de batalla, por un momento Loras se niega a creer que ese brazo sea suyo. Parece el de un cadáver, pero probablemente él lo sea ya, por la mirada que le dirige el maestre, sorprendida, angustiada. Entonces lo recuerda todo, la reina Cersei, el asedio a Rocadragón, los calderos de aceite hirviendo cayendo sobre sus hombres y sobre él mismo como una lluvia de fuego de verano. El dolor cegador, la nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Quiere preguntar, pero sus ojos tercos y fijos son los únicos que formulan la cuestión por él al clavarse en el hombre que lo atiende, aún asombrado por las maravillas del cuerpo humano. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? Por primera vez, su cuidador parece entenderlo y susurra una cifra, extraña en sus oídos, aunque sin duda certera.

La impresión logra que el mundo vuelva a cerrarse sobre él, sumiéndolo en una inconsciencia que espera se transforme en sueño eterno. Ha vivido con el pacto de "Sólo por hoy" desde que Renly partió, pero ahora que ya no le queda nada, se siente obligado a romperlo. Renly lo espera en la oscuridad, él alza el brazo para alcanzarlo. El ciclo vuelve a repetirse.


End file.
